Haunting us
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Sequal to Beautiful as you. After the events 4 years ago with the necromere, Beast Boy has something to ask Raven then something gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunting us**

Chapter 1: Getting the ring

It has been 4 years since the necromere incident and Beast Boy and Raven confessed their love for each other. Now beast Boy plans on asking Raven a certain something but needs the most important detail first, the ring. So early that morning Beast Boy woke up and got dressed to go out into the city but luck wasn't on his side because the alarm went off and all the titans rushed in with tired eyes and turned on the screen and got a picture of someone robbing the ring store. Of course Beast Boy wasn't happy but everyone thought that it was because he had to get up early. The titans rushed down to the garage and Robin got on his R-cycle and everyone else got into the T-car then sped over to the ring store and saw the crook running away with the jewels in his or her hands. They then started chasing him on foot. Two seconds later thanks to Raven for tripping the crook found out who it was robbing the place. They all looked on to find that two people were in on this, Dr. Light and Mumbo. Dr. Light held the door to the truck and Mumbo was running with the jewels in hand. Raven quickly made a black aura around the bag of jewels and snatched them away from Mumbo. It didn't take long for the cops to arrive which made the titans happy that they didn't have to deal with the two of them. So they headed home after returning the jewels to the owner and of course the owner thanked them. Once they got home Beast Boy said that he was going to head out and left. As soon as he got to the city again he ran into someone. "So sorry ma'am, oh hey Jinx, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just thought I would get myself some hot chocolate then go see Kid Flash." She said excitedly. "So what are you doing here, looking for a new game?" She asked curiously.

"No actually. Don't tell any one but I plan to propose to Raven so I am going to go get her a ring. So are you and Kid Flash a couple now or are you just being friendly?" Beast Boy said with a smirk on his face.

"If you must know, yes we are and I am hopping that he will propose to me. I mean come on; we have been a couple for a few years now. To be honest I am surprised you didn't know. Oh dang I have to go, good luck with the proposal." She said walking off

"Right back at you Jinx!" He yelled as she walked away. "Now to get to the ring shop." Once he got there he started looking around but couldn't find what he was looking for then found someone that could help him out, the manager actually. "Hello sir." Beast Boy yelled to the manager

"Hello sir, what may I help you with?" The manager asked politely.

"Do you have a violet colored ring?" He asked hopefully

"No sir but we do have a blue violet, it is the last one, you want to take a look at it?"

"Yes sir, thank you very much." So he walked away into the back and brought out the ring and handed it to Beast Boy to look at. After he looked at it he decided he would buy it. "I'll take it, how much?"

"It is fifteen hundred dollars but since you're a titan then I will let you have it for seven hundred and fifty for helping save my rings from the two maniacs that tried to take them earlier this morning."

"Thank you so much." Beast Boy said gratefully and handed the man the money and walked out of the store and headed for an accessory store and found a little raven and paid for it then headed for home. Once he got home he headed straight for Cyborg's room and knocked on the door. He was let in and took out the ring and told Cyborg to stay quit about it. He explained to his good friend that he was going to propose and that he needed him to attach the raven he had in his had to the ring. "So Cyborg, will you do this for me?"

"Sure man but it will take a while."

"Thank you Cyborg, I can't wait to pop the question, you think she'll say yes." Beast Boy asked concerned that she may say no.

"Of course she will grass stain, so don't worry so much." Cyborg said reassuring his friend.

"Thanks Cyborg, see ya."

**A/N: So there is chapter one and I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The proposal

The next morning Beast Boy woke up happily and couldn't wait to ask Raven the big question he has been wanting to ask for a while now. He then decided to go to Ravens room but then realized that Cyborg hasn't given him the ring back so he went to Cyborgs room to get the ring. When he got there Cyborg had just walked out of his room to tell Beast Boy that the ring wasn't ready yet. "What do you mean it isn't ready, how long does it take to put a little raven on a ring?" Beast Boy said, now annoyed.

"Look man, it is a lot harder that it looks. It is very delicate to work with, so if you want the ring done well than give it some time. Besides if I go to fast I could end up breaking something. It should be done by tonight." Cyborg explained to his green friend

"Hey, Cyborg, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I am just nervous and excited. I am sorry." Beast Boy apologized to his friend.

"Hey, its cool dude. I'll get back to the ring after breakfast, that cool?"

"Yeah that's cool, well I am off to see Raven then. See you later Cyborg." Then he ran off to Ravens room since the ring wont be done till tonight. He got to Raven door and before he could even knock on it, it opened to reveal Raven. "Raven, Would you go out with me tonight, and if you do meet me at the common room at eight tonight. Ok bye."

Raven just stared and didn't know what to say to that so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Ok, that was odd." Raven said. "But then again that was Beast Boy. Heck why not, I'll go with him tonight."

That night at seven forty five, Beast Boy went to Cyborgs room to get the ring but of course Cyborg brought the ring to him. "Thanks Cyborg you're the best." Beast Boy said as Cyborg handed the ring to him. "Look at the time; I gotta go Cy and thanks again." Beast Boy made it to his room changed and made it to the common room just 1 minute before eight. Of course Raven decided to be earlier but not much so that it didn't look like she was way too excited. Of course she wished she had arrived too early from the look on Beast Boys' face when he turned to look at her. Raven had on a long black dress on, two earrings and some black gloves. "Hey Raven, you look great, so you ready?"

"Yeah, but what was with you this morning?" She asked as if accusing him of hiding something which in a way he is.

"You'll see now come on." He said dragging her out the door.

"Hold on cowboy, where are we going." She asked not wanting to rush.

"Silly me, First where going to dinner, then a movie, and then a walk in the park, what do you say?" He asked hoping she would go along with the surprise.

"Wow, how long have you planned this for?" She asked surprised and happy that he went through all this trouble for her.

"I am not quite sure actually, I think it took about three weeks to six weeks to get everything together."

"Well then I'm glad that I chose to go with you on this date. Ok lets' go." The way there was nice because once they got to the city, Raven was surprised to see a limo there waiting for them. They were driven to the restaurant from there. Once they got there Raven was shocked because they were at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. They walked in and took there seats at there reserved table. The table had two candles in the middle of the table. Beast Boy ordered one of their most famous salads with a gourmet dressing that the restaurant made specifically for him and Raven as well ordered a salad with an Italian dressing. They both decided to get some wine but that was just to add to the mood. Beast Boy got some water and Raven got their special tea. After Dinner they went to see Alvin and the Chipmunks though it wasn't much of a date movie and not something Raven would watch they both watched it anyway. Then after the movie that surprisingly Raven enjoyed, they went for a walk in the park and by now it was about twelve but they didn't care. Raven was getting cold and Beast Boy noticed and gave her his coat that he was wearing. They found a bench and decided to sit down and rest. Beast Boy finding his chance got down on his knee which surprised Raven and finally asked the question. "Raven, will you marry me?" He asked with a big grin on his face. The next thing Raven and Beast Boy knew they were on the ground laying next to each other and smiling. The next morning they both got a surprise as they walked out of their rooms and into the common room. There is a sign that says in big letters "**Congratulations to the two love birds" **then the two blushed and wondered how they knew so soon but then they didn't care.

**A/N: There is chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Frightening night

That night in Ravens room, Raven wakes up to the thunder outside and shrugs it off. She starts to fall asleep when she hears a noise. She looks around and doesn't see anyone and couldn't sense anything, so she decides it's her imagination because of being tired so she lies down and hears it again and still doesn't see or sense anything or anyone. The next thing she knew, her meditation mirror was thrown off her dresser. Raven tried to get up but found she was pinned to her bed then did the only thing that she could think of and scream but found her mouth wouldn't open as if she was being gagged by someone. 'What the heck' she thought to herself meaning how she couldn't open her mouth. Raven looked down for a few seconds as she let out a painful groan from a cut that came out of thin air. 'Ok that's it, I am tired of not being able to move' Just then, three more cuts appeared on her. Raven now getting freaked out and still couldn't move struggled with all the energy she had. 'Duh, how could I be so stupid, I will just teleport myself out of here' but to her disappointment she couldn't use her powers. 'Great, now I can't use my powers' then moaned again from another cut. 'Ok already enough with the cuts.' Things then started flying around the room breaking other things they hit. Then everything just stopped after one minute everything just stopped. Nothing moved for what seemed like forever to Raven then in the corner of her eye something ran bye her bed then another two times and stopped with its back to her. Then three others did the same thing and then she noticed who the four were, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. 'Oh thank goodness their….here?' The titans turn around with bloody faces, arms legs and so forth. They surrounded Raven and grabbing her arms and legs which confused her since she couldn't move anyway and scared her even more. Then on the wall across from her was written (uoy redrum lliw I) in blood. Now Raven really screamed and this time her mouth opened and out came the biggest blood torturing scream ever. As soon as the titans heard this they all ran to Ravens room. Of course Beast Boy was the first one there.

"Raven, what happened?" He asked worried about his fiancé. Then they all made it in.

"Pinned…blood…arms…faces…wall….words." Raven said not being able to finish any of her sentences or even start any for that matter.

"Raven, calm down, just breathe and tell us what happened." Beast Boy said now really worried about her.

"Ok, ok. Here's what happened. See, I was asleep and, forget it; I'll just get to the chase. My mirror was thrown off my dresser, all of you were dead and holding onto my legs, by the way this isn't what happened in order this is just what happened." She told them to let them know she isn't going in order. "I was being scratched, I was being pinned to my bed as well as gagged, I couldn't use my powers, things were flying around my room, I heard noises and there were words on the wall written in blood. Here were the words." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the words. (uoy redrum liiw I) Then she set it down so that everyone could look at it.

"That's a scary dream Raven." Robin said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on Robin I don't think this was a dream. Raven do you still have your cuts." She then ripped her clothes where the scratches and sure enough there they are. "See Robin, this isn't a dream, now where were we. Oh yeah, lets spell the letters backward." Then the titans spelled it out backwards and were scared as to what they saw. Then they all said at one time. "I will murder you." Then Beast Boy spoke up. "Everyone, go to bed, I will stay with Raven."

"Ok Beast Boy, go ahead and please sleep well." Robin said.

"We will try Robin but I can't promise anything. Goodnight everyone." Raven And Beast Boy said

"Goodnight you two." They then left and all fell asleep not knowing what will happen in the morning which was only 2 hours away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer (actually my moms computer since I don't have one) blew a fuse but it was just the computer believe it or not, my parents have been constantly using the computer so I haven't really had any time on it and now I'm sick so once again, sorry for not updating un a while.**

Chapter 4: Trigon

The next morning, Raven woke up and found Beast Boy changing and absent mindedly screamed. She quickly turned her head and closed her eyes and of course they both blushed. Then Raven apologized. "Sorry." Then she realized something, she they were in his room.

"I should of seen this coming, after all, you could've woke up at any time so I guess I took that chance, but we will have to get used to this eventually since were getting married." Beast Boy said with an excited tone in his voice toward the end of his sentence.

"You're right but it still embarrassing. By the way, why are we in your room anyway, not that I have a problem being in your room or anything." Raven said that last part trying not to hurt his feelings by making him think that she didn't want to be in his room. Even though she really didn't want to be in his room she was happy to not be in her room after last night. The next thing he said made her think that he was reading her mind even though she knew that that is impossible for him to do.

"I just thought that after your little fright night last night, I thought you would rather be somewhere else than to be in your room." He gently smiled at her and they walked out into the hall not noticing the invisible figure fallowing them. When they got into the common room Raven felt a slight chill going through her body but went unnoticed by Beast Boy or the others.

Robin decided to speak up and ask the question they all (except Beast Boy) wanted to know. "So Raven, you feeling better."

But what came out of Ravens mouth wasn't her voice or the answer to the question. The voice was deep and demonic. Ravens eyes turned a blood red color. "Hello titans, it's been awhile since we met last. To bad you weren't in Ravens room last night. It was a blast."

"Who are you and what did you do to Raven?" Beast Boy said angrily

"I did nothing to Raven, Beast Boy. I have just taken a temporary host. As for who I am I don't need to tell you anything." The voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy yelled this time.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that you will not marry my daughter Beast Boy. Does that give you a hint?" The voice said then used Raven to give off an evil smile.

"Trigon?" The titans all said in unison

"Well, well, well, let's give you titans a cookie." Trigon said mocking them.

"Why are you here Trigon, and what do you want?" Beast Boy said now getting very angry with the demon.

"You titans just can't stand small talk can you?" He said getting angry glares from all the titans. "I am here on behalf of my master and I want to get my body back. So of course Raven will have to die for that to happen but I can spare that but until then you will be haunted. Goodbye titans." Then in a flash he was gone and Raven fainted from being possessed.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out to his fiancé. A few hours later Raven woke up on the couch since there was no need to take her to the medical bay since all she did was faint. "Raven, you're finally awake."

"Ugh, what happened to me Beast Boy?" She asked still trying to wake up.

"You're not going to like this but your father came and possessed you temporarily to tell us that he will be haunting us, killing you to get his body back," Beast Boy paused to think for a minute. "Oh and something about his master, which I never thought he would have a master but hey, what can you do?" He said being a hundred percent serious.

"My fathers back and seriously, who is this master?" Raven said getting irritated that they kept getting questions and few answers.

"Looks like we will have to wait and see. Believe me, I would like to know as well. Don't worry, one way or another we will figure it out." Beast Boy said trying to comfort her and Raven just nodding. "The main question is, why is everyone after you all of a sudden?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Research and Nightmares

That afternoon Beast Boy headed to the computer room to do some research on ghosts letting everyone know that he is not to be bothered even for a mission. He got online and typed in _How to get ride of ghosts_. After spending three hours of searching he finally gave up. "Tomorrow I head to the library." So he walked out of the computer room and bumped into Raven. "Sorry Raven."

"Beast Boy?" Raven said but he just walked on. Then Robin walked into the hallway. "Beast Boy, come on, talk to me." Raven said as he just walked off. Then she started to cry.

Then Robin went to talk to Raven. "Hey Raven, look, I know that that was mean of Beast Boy to ignore you like that but I also understand that he is very worried about you and that he will do anything to keep Trigon away from you. He loves you more than anything and he doesn't want his true love hurt. I just thought that I would let you know that." Robin said trying to comfort her and succeeding.

"Thanks Robin, you're always a great help." She said cheering up

"Just don't take anything mean he says or does right now to heart ok."

"Ok Robin. So who do you think is trying to kill me?" she asked hopping he would have an idea.

"I don't know Raven but I promise that we will find out who it is. You worried about it?"

"Yeah Robin I am but I know that I will live with all my friends here to help out. I am just going to head to my room and read a little to keep my mind off of things." When she started to leave she turned around and said one last thing. "On second thought, I will head to my room to get a book then go to Beast Boys to read." And with that she left.

**In Beast Boys room**

All Beast Boy could think about was how to keep Trigon away from Raven and how to get rid of him. He couldn't help but think that Slade brought Trigon to haunt them and yet something was telling him that it wasn't Slade's idea at all. He knew that even though Terra may have a grudge against Raven, she would make a direct attack but also knew that that is impossible considering how she is in her stone prison. Besides, if Terra did send the necromere and the ghost, she would have needed Slade's help especially with Trigon since she doesn't know him and of course Slade would never take her back more or less help her with anything or even bother to listen. "What's up with the attacks on Raven, no way could it just be plain coincidence. I can understand why both the Necromere and Trigon would want to kill her but someone would have to of set them free." He said out loud as he headed to the library. He looked around to see everyone staring at him which made him blush as he was already outside on the streets and focus back on why he was heading to the library in the first place. He walked in and saw how big the place is. 'No wonder Raven spends so much time in the library; this place has tons of books.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, miss, I was wondering where I could find a book on the paranormal." Beast Boy asked calmly.

"You should head straight down the first isle to the left then to turn at the history section three isles over and keep going straight and there will be a sign that says 'Poltergeist'."

He thanked the woman and headed down toward the section. Once he got there, he quickly looked around and found nothing helpful, and when he was about to shut the last book he picked up, he found some kind of weapons of some sort, so he looked through it and he knew exactly what to do. He memorized the main parts of the weapons that he could use that wouldn't be illegal, put the book away, and left the book store. "Ok Trigon, it's time to take you down permanently." He said in a triumphant whisper.

**Back at the tower**

Raven paced around the room waiting for Beast Boy to return. Then Cyborg walked into the room. "Ok girl, you need to relax already, you've been pacing for two hours now. Just sit down and I will get you some herbal tea. Look Beast Boy is probably thinking right now and needs to be by himself." Then Raven collapsed onto the couch from all the pacing and fell asleep instantly.

**The Nightmare**

It is Ravens wedding day and everything was going perfectly. She was walking up the isle toward Beast Boy in her white dress. The sky was beautiful, it wasn't hot and it wasn't cold, every thing was perfect. After the 'I Do's' time sped up to a time when they had just had there first child who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Beast Boy was at work and Raven was asleep on the couch when a loud crash woke her up. Assuming it was Beast Boy; she just laid back down and started to fall asleep when another crash was heard but this time a baby started to cry. Raven quickly got up turned around and stood face to face with her dead father. After the shock, she pushed him aside and ran into the baby's room. When she got there, there was blood all over the walls and the floor, the windows broken, and the crib shattered. Raven ran up to the shattered crib and found absolutely nothing there. Then she turned around and found her husband on the floor bleeding to death and two figures in the background that she couldn't make out. She looked everywhere and found her baby just fine on the couch and Beast Boy alive with her. Then she looked down in relief and found herself bleeding to death and no matter how hard she tried to heal herself she couldn't then right before she fainted she woke up to find Beast Boy sitting beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blood

After Raven woke up and saw Beast Boy sitting next to her she let out a soft sigh and leaned on the love of her life for comfort. He looked down at her and gave a half grin; not for it being awkward but because he was both worried and glad. He was worried because he was scared that he may lose her and happy because she is still there with him. "Hey Raven, you have a nightmare, you're sweating and you let out a scream?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine sweetie; I just had a nightmare, that's all. I didn't mean to worry you." Raven said feeling bad that she mad him worry though she could say that there is no way that he will let her get hurt.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you're ok. So, what was this nightmare about?" He asked hopping that she would tell him so that she wouldn't keep it bottled up.

"Really I am fine." She said trying to get him to just forget it but she knew it was just a false try which was confirmed when he changed into a cat and gave her the eyes that he liked to use as a cat to get his way which didn't always work but in this case it worked a little to well. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you. So it started off as a great dream, you and I are at our wedding and getting married. Of course time decided to fast-forward to a day when we had our first child." This made Beast Boy give the biggest grin he ever made as well as a hope that that meant that she wanted kids. Raven saw this and couldn't help but smile with him. "I had her in my arms then I put her in her crib apparently because the next thing I knew I was asleep. I know odd. Anyway, I heard this crash and a woke up and thought that you had probably come home early so I went to fall asleep again but then I heard it again and this time a baby started to cry and as I stood up to head to the babies room I went face to face with my dead father. I was to say the least shocked but that didn't last long. I pushed him out of the way and headed for the room. When I got there I saw the worst thing or close to worse thing ever. The walls, floors, and the ceiling of the room was covered in blood, the windows were broken and the crib was shattered and when I ran up to the crib, I found nothing, nothing at all in the room. Then when I turned around there you were on the ground bleeding to death with two figures in the background that I couldn't make out. Then I ran to the other room and found you and the baby on the couch. I looked down for a second and found myself bleeding to death and then I fainted and woke up next to you." Beast Boy looked in fascination and unbelief but then he thought and realized that it really wasn't that hard to believe.

"Well then, looks like I am going to have to work faster." He said as he got up and left.

'Work faster, faster on what?' Raven thought but not worrying too much about it and started for her room. When she got to her room her door wouldn't seem to open so she turned around to walk away to go get Cyborg but as she turned around she saw blood running down the wall of her hallway. Of course she freaked out, on the inside anyway. She was so shocked that all she did was look as the blood ran down the wall. Then it did something that really scared her, it started moving by what appeared to be free will that confused and scared her even more. As the blood continued to shift Ravens hands started bleeding, then her legs, then her stomach, and the rest of her body. The next thing she knew the blood had shifted into three people who of the two she recognized as her and Beast Boy but the other she couldn't figure out. All of sudden her whole body was back to normal skin but the wall was still the same. Then the blood covered wall fell off and onto Raven. Then Beast Boy walked up wondering why Raven was staring at a wall. Then the blood vanished as soon as it had appeared. All Raven could do was stare and even though knowing; wondered what had happened.

"Hey, Raven, you ok, you look a little pale?" Beast Boy asked concerned about his fiancé. All Raven did was stare at the wall and nod her head. Then he walked off knowing that she didn't feel like talking about this.

Raven continued to look at the wall and that same picture that had appeared earlier appeared again but this time the third person and Beast Boy wasn't there. The only one there was her. Then it vanished again and this time she walked off to think when she realized that the third person was her child in the nightmare she had had. Not knowing what else to do, she went to Beast Boys room and fell asleep after realizing that she really didn't want to go back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Robins Haunt

A few days after hearing about Ravens nightmare, Robin had a haunting of his own. He had headed to the training room to meet the other titans in training with the exception of Raven. Everyone got there one time just as always. The first to go was Cyborg the lovable machine man. Cyborg finished with a booya. Cyborg got a time of 1:34. Then Beast Boy went and missed Cyborgs time by one second. Starfire was the next to go and beat Cyborgs time by five seconds. Robin was the last to go and of course he was the fastest and beat Starfires time by one second. After training everyone went in to breakfast. After breakfast, Beast Boy said he was heading to the computer room and not to be bothered even for a mission. Robin and the others just walked over to the T.V. to watch. After a few hours of watching, Robin decided to go to his room and take a nap, so everyone else left too. Once he turned the corner he saw Raven calling out to Beast Boy who looked very distracted and worried at the same time which gave Robin a good idea on what was going on with him. So he spoke up. "Hey Raven, look, I know that that was mean of Beast Boy to ignore you like that but I also understand that he is very worried about you and that he will do anything to keep Trigon away from you. He loves you more than anything and he doesn't want his true love hurt. I just thought that I would let you know that." Robin said trying to comfort her and succeeding. Then she said something.

"Thanks Robin, you're always a great help." She said cheering up.

"Just don't take anything mean he says or does right now to heart ok."

"Ok Robin. So who do you think is trying to kill me?" She asked hopping he would have an idea.

"I don't know Raven but I promise that we will find out who it is. You worried about it?"

"Yeah Robin I am but I know that I will live with all my friends here to help out. I am just going to head to my room and read a little to keep my mind off of things." When she started to leave, she turned around and said one last thing. "On second thought, I will head to my room to get a book then go to Beast Boys to read." And with that she left.

Robin left after the little talk with Raven and walked into his room to take a nap. Once he was asleep a great dream appeared. Robin was sitting on the couch watching some T.V. while waiting for breakfast to be ready. Then the alarm went off and everyone rushed to the garage to get their vehicles and then drove to the city. The robber was Slade and he was taking some high tech equipment. Robin yelled out the battle cry but nothing happened. Slade had a devilish smile on his face now. Robin turned around and saw his friends on the ground dead. Their intestines were outside their bodies and there was blood everywhere. Robin was so angry he attacked out of rage and failed miserably. Then Slade knocked Robin back twenty feet away from him. When Robin opened his eyes, Trigon was staring at him with an evil glare then Robin got up and the world was dark and gloomy with every titan dead and the villains surrounding him but before the villains attacked he woke up. 'That was a nightmare' He thought to himself. He sat up and looked straight ahead and saw something written in blood _'Raven is the portal and is your destruction.' _'No way Trigon, Raven isn't going to help you this time, I can promise you that.' Then another message appeared on the wall. _'Don't be so sure of yourself Robin, even you can't stop me.' _Then the message formed a spear and shot at him and made a deep cut on his arm making it bleed. For once in his life he was really frightened that he may lose a battle but even worse, a good friend. He walked out of his room giving no sign of fear and headed to the living room to watch some T.V. to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Starfires Haunt

After T.V., Starfire headed to the mall. On her way, she ran into Jinx who was just heading to Titans tower with good news. "Hello friend Jinx, how is your day?" Starfire asked hoping to have a conversation with her.

"My day has been great so far. Just this morning, Kid Flash asked me to marry him." Jinx said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Wonderful news! When will the wedding be?" She asked very excited and happy for her friend.

"I am not sure when the wedding will be yet, we haven't discussed it yet but don't worry; I will tell you and the titans when it is. Actually, I was headed to the tower to tell everyone that I am getting married but now that you're here, you can tell them. So where you going?"

"I am going to the mall of shopping. Please, will you come with me friend Jinx?" Starfire asked hoping to have a companion to spend time with.

"Sure Starfire, besides I have nothing else to do right now anyway. Why are you going anyway? When I saw you before we started talking you looked a little depressed, why? Jinx asked worried for her friend.

"Well, you see, Raven and the rest of us are being haunted by Ravens dead father that has come back to kill her and it is very scary and depressing. One night Raven woke up screaming and with cuts on her body that come from nowhere." She said getting more depressed now.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Is that why you're headed to the mall by yourself?"

"No, I just didn't want to be in the tower anymore, that's all." Starfire said

"Come on then, let's have some fun then." So both girls headed to the mall. Once they got there, there were people all over the place which made it hard for the two to get around but they managed. The first thing they did was go to the food court to talk and have something to eat. So they both got a hotdog and sat down to talk. "So Starfire, wasn't Raven attacked by a five foot creature four years ago?"

"Yes friend, she was. Actually she was controlled by it. The thing that attacked is called a necromere. It used Raven to try and destroy us and then it would have killed her if we would have died." She said sadly

"Ouch, brutal. Its one thing to try and just kill you but using your own friend against you, now that's brutal. So now she is being attacked by her fathers' ghost?" She asked already really knowing the answer to the question. Starfire just shook her head. "Do you know why she keeps getting attacked?" Again, Starfire just shook her head. "I wish I could help in some way but I have no clue what I would or could do to help but if you five come up with anything Kid Flash or I could do, we would be more than happy to help. Oh, sorry Starfire, I have to go, I forgot I had to meet Kid Flash in the park, see you later." She yelled to her friend as she ran off. All Starfire did was sigh.

"Well I guess I will go as well then." When she got outside, she saw a bright light and decided to follow it. The light led her all the way into an alley way and then she fainted and fell asleep then the nightmare started. Starfire and her friends are all at Jinx's outdoor wedding and everything was fine until it started to get dark. Everyone except the titans ran off. The sky got an unusual color of grey when her sister appeared from the clouds. Blackfire shot off four bolts at the others. Starfire turned around and saw her friends on the ground and bloody. Blackfire came down and started to attack her but she failed. Starfire stood on her sisters dead body when lightning started and Trigon came down with two black figures standing behind him. Starfire charged at the three and went right through them. When she turned around she saw Jinx and Kid Flash also on the ground dead and covered in blood with all the other heroes. Not knowing what to do she attacked again but this time she was knocked back. When she looked down at her side where she had got hit a lightning bolt struck her. Starfire screamed and then died. Starfire woke up with a startle and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is extremely short but I just can't seem to think of anything.**

Chapter 9: Cyborgs Haunt

After watching T.V. Cyborg walked into his room and plugged himself in and took a nap. After falling asleep he found himself in Titans tower when the alarm went off. The person that came up on screen was Brother Blood. The titans were told to meet at the place that the Brotherhood of Evil and the titans battled. All the titans made their way to the old battlefield to meet Brother Blood. When they got there they all saw Brother Blood and like the last time they met he was also a cyborg. A bunch of other cyborgs surrounded them. Before the titans could even blink, all but Cyborg were wiped out. Cyborg was now alone. Then he saw that there were copies of his friends standing up with Brother Blood but they were cyborg copies. The cyborgs attacked but Cyborg destroyed them all. Brother Blood was angry by this and fought him himself also failing to get rid of Cyborg. Then a blinding light appeared and blinded Cyborg. The next thing he knew all the cyborgs were put back together again with Trigon standing face to face with him and there were two figures standing behind him but couldn't see who they are. Cyborg started to attack again when he noticed that his battery was running low which was odd because he had just charged his batteries. Then all of the cyborgs attacked and the next thing he saw was his arms and legs were ripped off and every titan dead. Cyborg ran and ran till he couldn't run any more. Then his friends appeared as ghosts and asked why he couldn't save them from Brother Blood, why did he just let them die. Then they started closing in on him and then he woke up breathing heavily. He walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat and saw Robin watching T.V. and Starfire just walking in the door. They all got talking about there nightmares and a few hours later, Beast Boy walked in and ran into his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The end of Trigon

Trigon left the titans tower and then he thought of the past few days.

**Flashback**

"_So titans, you think you stopped me, I don't think so. Not that easily. Ah there's my daughter." Then he stopped and followed her into her room. "So you think you are going to marry someone do you, especially that Beast Boy creature. A few minutes later Raven had fallen asleep. Time to scare hear to death, this will be enjoyable." Trigon went walking around her room then stopped when she turned to look for what it was that made the sound. Then he did it again after she had tried to fall asleep again but this time threw her mirror off her dresser. After that he pinned her to her bed to make sure she couldn't warn someone and to make sure she couldn't scream; he covered her mouth. 'What the heck' He heard her say to herself. 'This is what you get for killing me my dear.' He thought as he scrapped her once making her moan since she couldn't scream. 'Ok that's it, I am tired of not being able to move' Once again, he heard her think and scrapped her three more times making her moan even louder than before. 'Don't think I am done yet Raven.' 'Duh, how could I be so stupid, I will just teleport myself out of here.' 'I don't think so my dear. And he kept her from even moving. 'Great, now I can't use my powers.' 'Of course you can't Raven, for I get to control you.' Then he cut her again but this time nothing happened. So he started causing things to fly around the room. 'I hope you're enjoying this fright fest because I know I sure am.' Trigon said feeling very happy scaring his daughter. After going for a minute he stopped. Then he caused an allusion of her friends. The first ran right past Raven making her look then it ran past her again another two times and stopped with its back to her. 'Now, for the final scare.' Trigon said as he sent the others to do the same thing. 'Oh thank goodness their…here?' She said to herself confused. 'No Raven, their not here.' Then he sent them to grab her as he wrote something on the wall backwards. (uoy redrum lliw I) Then he let her scream. The next morning, Trigon floated up behind Raven and possessed her._

"_So Raven, you feeling better?"_

"_Hello titans, it's been awhile since we met last. To bad you weren't in Ravens room last night. It was a blast."_

"_Who are you and what did you do to Raven?" Beast Boy asked_

"_I did nothing to Raven, Beast Boy. I have just taken a temporary host. As for who I am, I don't need to tell you anything."_

"_Who are you?" Beast Boy yelled_

"_Oh, I almost forgot to mention that you will not marry my daughter Beast Boy. Does that give you a hint?"_

"_Trigon!" The titans all said in unison_

"_Well, well, well, lets give you titans a cookie." Trigon said, mocking them_

"_Why are you here Trigon, and what do you want?" Beast Boy asked getting angry with the demon._

"_You titans just can't stand small talk, can you?" He said getting angry glares from them." I am here on behalf of my master and I want my body back. So of course Raven will have to die for that to happen but I can spare that but until then, you will be haunted. Goodbye titans."_

**End Flashback**

" I am now ready to end her life for good." He said and headed to the tower after the few hours he spent reminiscing on what he has done the past few days.

**Titans Tower a few hours earlier**

Beast Boy walked out of his room and into the common room hoping to find everyone there. He found everyone but they weren't exactly cheerful. Actually, they were all quite frightened but he was the only happy one and Cyborg noticed this. "Why so happy BB?" Cyborg asked.

" I am happy because I have these." Beast Boy said as he pulled out his inventions.

"So Beast Boy, what are these things that look like the handle of a dagger and the helmet that looks like Cyborgs machine side of his head?" Raven asked curiously

"So glad you asked. The helmet is designed to be able to see anything invisible, specifically Trigon. It also allows you to shoot a specially designed laser out of the eye area and to see the weapon in your hands." He said as he tossed the dagger to his teammates. "So, what do you think, and before you ask, yes I am sure they work."

This time Cyborg spoke up. "So if you could make these things, then how come you couldn't understand what I said when you tried to fix me the one time I fell apart when we were on that weird island?"

"Because Cyborg, my wife's life wasn't at stake." A few seconds after all the explanations, Trigon came into the room and tried to posses Raven again but this time he was knocked back and everyone saw this. "Everyone, put on the helmets and pull out your daggers. Now go, go get him, get Trigon, Titans go!" Beast Boy screamed. Robin was shocked that Beast Boy was taking over and let him meaning how he did come up with the weapons. The battle had finally started and Beast Boy was determined to keep Trigon away from Raven. "By the way everyone, he can't touch you with the helmets on!" Beast Boy yelled as he went to swipe at the demon.

"Way to go Beast Boy." Everyone said, praising his work on the weapons. Trigon getting very angry at them started throwing things at their heads trying to knock off their helmets. He succeeded at knocking off Cyborgs but apparently couldn't do much to someone made of metal and flesh. So Trigon used him as a shield which didn't work that well so he left and knocked off Starfires this time and finally found someone worth possessing.

"You thought you could get rid of me with these toys of yours, well you were wrong." Trigon said blasting Robin through the wall and blasting Raven through the window then chased after her except that Beast Boy got in the way and slashed at Starfire. The blade went through Starfire and hit Trigon dead on. Then Robin came through and saw what had happened as well as Raven coming back into the room as well. Trigon possessed Raven and went down as fast as he could into the ground causing some of Ravens ribs to break but before he could slam her into the ground again Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all played baseball with him. First Beast Boy knocked him out of her body and then Robin hit him toward Cyborg and he hit him toward Starfire who knocked him back to Beast Boy. Beast Boy slashed at him. "This is for haunting my friends." Then slashed him in the stomach. "This is for me." He said as he slashed Trigon in both the legs and the arms as Trigon gave a horrible screech. "And this, this is for Raven and everything you've done to her." Then he gave a final slash across the face then stabbed him right through the face and with one last blood curdling scream he disappeared into thin air. "That's what happens when you mess with my friends and my wife, BOOYA. Raven you ok?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"She will be Beast Boy as soon as we get her to the medical bay." Then they picked her up and took her inside. A few hours later Raven woke up with Beast Boy right next to her.

"Hey, Beast Boy?" Raven asked weakly.

"Yeah, Raven?" Beast Boy said gently

"How long did it take to make those weapons anyway?"

"It took me about one day to figure it out and one and a half days to make them." He said humbly, not one hint of bragging in his voice.

"Thank you Beast Boy."

"You're welcome Raven, you're welcome." He said then sweetly kissed her and they fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
